Miss América
by DDangele
Summary: Les Avengers ont comme devoir de protéger la terre que ce soi d'extraterrestres où d'humains foux. Alors quand un criminel la menace avec une arme biologique, ceux-ci se dépêchent de réagir. Sauf que ce criminel est inatteignable. Son seul point faible? Sa femme dirigeant le fameux concours de beauté Miss América. Le concours sera différent cette année, les Avengers s'y invitent!
1. Une nouvelle mission

**Notes: **Salut, ceci est ma premiere fiction, du moins publié sur un blog et j'ai longtemps hésité à la poster. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulter à comprendre comment le site marchait alors ça ce peut qu'il y est quelques petits accros. Aussi, j'ai cocher comme quoi la fanfiction n'était pas un crossover mais il va peut être y avoir des apparitions de personne n'appartenant pas aux Avengers ni à Marvel. Non ne vous enfuyez pas comme ça! Je ne sais pas si vous êtes comme moi mais j'ai un peu l'horreur des fanfictions avec des personnages inventés (ne soyez pas vexés, moi aussi j'ai des histoires avec des personnages inventés en réserve). Pour une personne qui crée une histoire c'est beaucoup plus facile avec un personnage créé car on le connait par coeur et on sait comment il réagit. C'est un bijoux pour les écrivains mais ils n'enchantent pas beaucoup les gens qui ne connaissent pas le personnage. Surtout quand il s'agit de fanfiction. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que quand je crée une fanfiction, je cherche à comprendre les personnages, à leur crée un passé que je méprise et que les gens peuvent comprendre et voir. Alors j'ai l'habitude de chercher dans les livres ou encore dans les films des scènes ou des personnages que je peux relier aux personnages dont je crée l'histoire. Un peu comme Marvel qui relit tout ces supers héros. Les moments où je m'aurai inspiré de d'autres histoires seront annoté.

**Couple:** Pour l'instant, je suis les couples que Marvel a créé dans ses films Thor/Jane et Stark/Pepper. Cependant, je n'ai pas prévu de faire apparaitre Jane dans l'histoire.

**raiting:** J'ai mis T juste au cas.

**Notes 2**: Désoler pour les fautes.

** xoxox**

-Stark… Stark!

Ce dernier sursauta : «Oui! Oui! Je vous écoute agent Mo… heum Fury?»

Le directeur Fury fusilla de son œil le milliardaire qui avait osé s'endormir durant une réunion ultra confidentiel du SHIELD, pas assez d'action semble-t-il.

«Savez-vous au moins de quoi l'agent Morait nous informait?» Susurra le directeur

«Heu... Il parlait d'un trafiquant d'arme qui heum trafiquait des armes? »Tenta le playboy

Devant l'air meurtrier du dirigent du SHIELD, le bon samaritain Avengers qu'était Capitaine América se pressa d'ajouter : « Ce trafiquant d'arme connue sous le nom de Malphas (1) a dérobé à l'armée américaine une arme biologique extrêmement dangereuse.»

-Haa! Je vois, s'exclama Stark en se levant, Bon on va lui foutre une raclée!

-On ne peut pas, décréta l'agent Morait vexé que de son discours de trois heures, on en est retenu qu'une phrase, Premièrement nous ne sommes pas certains de l'identité et de l'apparence du trafiquant et deuxièmement Malphas est protéger par la Corée du Nord à qui il a traité pour le virus.

-Je vois…, fit un Stark déçu en se rassoyant

-Pourriez-vous me rappeler le nom du virus, s'il vous plait? Il me dit quelque chose mais j'ignore quoi, intervenu le docteur Banner empêchant Stark de dire un autre de ces commentaires totalement pertinent.

- Le virus- T (2), reprit l'agent Morait

- J'ai une idée géniale, lança le propriétaire d'Ironman, je vais récupérer le virus en Corée!

-Stark si vous sortez de se bureau, je vous envoie au cube! Tonna Fury

Ce qui eut pour effet de ramener les jolies fesses de playboys de Tony sur sa chaise. Fury satisfait repris : « comme je vous le disais, on ne peut pas approcher le trafiquant d'arme nom de code Malphas. Cependant ce trafiquant a déjà été arrêter en Italie il y a 20 ans sous le nom de John Harris un jeune marié en voyage de noce…

-Mais… coupa le toujours très tactuel Stark avant d'être coupé aussi

- Nous savons que John Harris en s'enfuyant de prison à changer d'apparence avant de s'enfuir d'Italie sous une nouvelle identité encore inconnu, l'informa le toujours très serviable Steve Rogers

-et on ne connait pas sa nouvelle plastique car le chirurgien qui a été «solliciter» est porter disparut. Le SHIELD le crois mort, ajouta la veuve noire.

-Donc, poursuivie Fury, après avoir exigé le silence dans la salle d'un long regard remplis d'autorité, Malphas a une femme du nom de Mélanie Jordan Harris mieux connue sous le nom de Miss América 1983. Elle réside au Taisez-vous Stark!, je disais elle réside à Orlando en Floride mais elle sera dans sa villa à Las Vegas pour l'annuel concours de beauté qu'elle organise depuis qu'elle en a repris les reines une dizaine d'année auparavant(8). Nous savons que Malphas à contacter son épouse il y a peu. Il nous est impossible de l'interroger de manière officiel il faudra donc passer par des moyens plus orthodoxe.

-Vous voulez qu'on attaque une femme? Demanda timidement Rogers mal à l'aise.

-Non capitaine, répondit l'agent Hill intervenant pour la première fois, C'est trop risquer pour le SHIELD d'interroger Madame Harris. Avec le début du concours, elle est perpétuellement au centre d'intérêt des médias. De plus, il y a énormément de chance pour que Malphas garde un œil sur sa femme. Vous comprendrez que pour ces mêmes raisons madame Harris ne sera pas informée de vos intentions, votre mission sera de trouver un maximum de renseignement sur Malphas : sa nouvelle identité, sa nouvelle apparence, où il se cache, aussi nous soupçonnons les forces secrètes de ne pas avoir tout dit sur les articles volés en pareil cas votre travail consistera aussi à trouver les autres renseignements voler et tous ceci en gardant bien évidemment votre couverture.

-En aucun cas, on ne doit soupçonner les intentions du SHIELD, préviens Fury

-En pareil cas, il faudra se débrouiller pour s'enlever la vie avec un marteau (3), commenta Stark

-J'ai un marteau!, annonça Thor.

- je ne comprends pas la réf…, Capitaine s'interrompit en croissant le regard de Fury

-Alors c'est le scenario habituel, je me présente comme secrétaire à madame Harris sous le nom de Natalie Rushman? Questionna Natasha

-En fait, comme il y a eu, il y a quelque année une technique de sabotage du concours (un terrorisme voulais faire exploser une bombe le jour du couronnement) (4) Madame Harris est des plus difficiles à approcher : ces gardes du corps sont d'ancien membre de la CIA ou du FBI et toute sa technologie est calquer sur celle de la NASA, c'est ce qui nous fait croire qu'elle est au courant de bien des choses. , poursuivie Maria Hill en passant des dossiers aux Avengers, alors pour augmenter votre chance de trouver des informations vous allez tous être infiltré. L'agent Roumanof se fera passée pour une participante.

Devant les yeux ronds de la dites agente. Fury hocha la tête gravement : «Vous serez miss Alaska. Continuer Hill.»

«Stark sera un juge invité au concours, l'agent Barton, Steve Rogers et Thor se feront passer pour des gardes de sécurité et désoler docteur Banner mais vous n'êtes pas assez costaud pour passer pour un agent de sécurité alors vous serez l'assistant du conseiller en image de l'agent Roumanof.»

-Je comprends, déclara Banner, mais assistant ce n'est pas un travail plutôt stressant?

- Ho! Ne vous inquiétez pas, souris l'agent Hills, La conseillère en image est au courant de la mission. Elle a pour travail de vous trouver des excuses au cas où l'un de vous se retrouverait en situation délicate. D'ailleurs, vous la connaissez nous avons demandez à miss Potts …

-PEPPER?

-Stark cesser d'interrompre les gens et oui Miss Potts va participer à l'opération. Avec miss Potts dans les parages vous vous forcerez à travailler. En prime, les agents Coulson et Romanof ont, dans leur rapport, conféré à Miss Potts d'excellente capacité d'espionnage. Vous partez demain lisez vos documents, la séance est suspendu. Banner venez avec moi, vous partez rejoindre miss Potts tout de suite.

Après que Fury et le docteur Banner furent sortie, l'équipe qui avait gardé un semblant de sérieux se regarda surpris d'une telle tâche à accomplir. « C'était quoi se bordel? » ce demandaient 'ils. Ce n'est pas tous les jours, après tout, qu'un expert des rayons gammas avec un problème de colère, que deux assassins dont un avec une arme plutôt voyante (je plaisante les arcs et les flèches c'est subtile dans les foules), un dieu nordique, un soldat d'environ 90 ans et un génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope s'invitaient dans un concours de beauté. Enfin, peut-être pas pour le dernier mais pour les autres c'est assez surprenant.

-Alors il y a encore des concours de miss América? Questionna Steve mais il n'optin aucune réponse de ces coéquipiers.

- Moi une miss? Je déteste toutes ces petites idiotes qui pensent que défiler en maillot de bain va changer le monde. En prime, après que mon visage sera exposé je pourrai plus êtres une espionne…(5)

-Pepper à accepter de travailler pour le SHIELD. Pepper!

- Je sais! Il va falloir liquider tous ceux qui m'auront vu! Dit Natasha en claquant des doigts

-Voyons Natasha, s'empressa d'intervenir Barton devant l'air complètement sérieux de la jeune femme, Tu ne peux pas liquider tout le monde! Le concours passe à la télé dans tous les États-Unis ainsi que dans quelques autres pays comme au Canada.

-Dans tout le pays, désespéra l'agent Roumanof

-Votre planète a de bien drôle de coutumes, s'étonna (non deviner qui.)

-Pepper à accepter de travailler pour le SHIELD…

-Agent Roumanof? Veillez me suivre l'une des stylistes du SHIELD est prête pour votre métamorphose, intervenu l'agent Hill.

Une femme aux cheveux attacher noirs jusqu'à mis dos avec des lunettes rouge métallique, de gros seins avec un décolleté assez conséquent et une mini-jupe noir les attendait la veuve noir et l'agent Hill. Natasha regarda cette dernière l'air de dire « C'est cette aspirante Charlies angel qui va me préparer?»

« Caroline Rose (6) est l'une des meilleurs stylistes d'agent secret!» Tenta de la rassuré Hill

« Bonjour! Salua d'un air théâtral la styliste, puis en dévisageant Natasha elle rajouta d'un air passionner, On va s'amuser comme des folles! Assi toi ici, continuât- elle sans attendre de réponse en allant chercher crème, pince à épiler, douzaine d'œuf, de la mayonnaise, des trucs d'esthétique quoi. Natacha alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil et pria l'agent Hill de resté au cas où.

« Ha!, repris la styliste, j'adore mon travail j'ai l'impression de passer la journée à jouer avec des Barbies!»

À ces mots, l'agent Hill se félicita d'avoir pris les armes du célèbre assassin avant la séance. Pour calmer le jeu elle ajouta : « Caroline Rose est une experte en mode agent secret! L'une des meilleurs stylistes.»

-Ah oui? Dit Natasha maintenant inquiète par le «miroir» d'éloge, et il y a beaucoup de styliste pour espion?

La styliste ris : «non pas vraiment on nous recrute après la fac et c'est tout. Moi ça fait trois mois que j'ai fini le DEP supplémentaire sur la pose d'ongle.»

-Haa et heu il y a personne d'autre au SHIELD qui fait ce travail? Questionna Natasha

-Bah oui, il y a mon mentor et quelques autres personnes. Mon mentor est en congé de maternité, un autre en lune de miel, l'un s'est fait opérer pour l'appendicite au et une autre vient de …

-En gros, coupa Natasha, vous êtes une stagiaire et tous les autres étaient indisponibles.

-Comme votre personnage est une universitaire en science politique qui fait des concours de beauté, on sait dit que mademoiselle Rose serait trouver un style jeune et original, l'informa Hill

-Je t'en prie appelle moi Betty Boop tout le monde m'appelle comme ça! C'est presque mon nom d'artiste. J'adore votre visage vous ressemblée a une star d'antan une sorte de mélange entre Christina Aguillera et Marilyn Monroe. Par contre la couleur ça va pas. Ce n'est pas assez rouge à mon gout et trop voyant pour un concours de «miss parfaite», figurai vous que je me suis déjà inscris a un concours du genre et ils m'ont éliminée en quart de final! Non mais quand même!

En continuant de jacasser, Caroline dit Betty Boop cassa quelques œufs sur la tête de l'agent prétextant que l'œuf pur sur les cheveux les renforciraient. Quoique l'agent Roumanof eu l'impression qu'elle l'avait juste fait pour s'amuser. Puis elle eut droit à quatre masques d'abord un masque au concombre « Kristen ma partenaire était allergique aux fruits, c'était l'enfer on ne pouvait pas lui faire de masque c'était n'importe quoi surtout que presque tous les masques sont fait de fruits et on en fabrique aussi. Une fois, on faisait un déjeuner mais la une fille était allergique au fruit, une autre aux noix et une autre au chocolat non mais t'imagine! Je pense qu'on avait mangé que des toasts mais vous savez comme je suis allergique au lactose…» puis un masque de boue« y'a un spa gé-ni-al tout près de Boston, ils ont la meilleur des boues thérapeutique…», un masque enzymatique« Ha!ha!wa ha! Ha ha si tu te voyais. Tu as l'air d'une Geisha tu savais que c'était de la merde d'oiseau que les geisha se mettait pour avoir le teint blanc? D'ailleurs Victoria Beckham…» et finalement, un masque au citron «Bon pour enlever les boutons, vous savez d'ailleurs…» puis l'enroula dans des bandelettes pour heum dur à dire, « hi! Hi! Je vais faire pipi! Tu ressembles a une momie» avant de l'immerger dans un bain de lait de chèvre « Comme Cléopâtre!» .Puis dans un bac d'eau glacer «c'est bon pour la peau, sa fait vieillir moins vite. D'ailleurs ceux qui ont la peau pale, ont l'air plus jeune plus longtemps contrairement au personne plus bronzer par exemple dans mon cour…», teignis les cheveux de l'agent « tu sais, j'aime particulièrement les couleurs artificiels. La couleur qui irai avec ton teint c'est clairement le orange ou le rouge camion de pompier aussi quelque chose qui aurait du punch… oui, oui agent Hill je sais je dois la rendre internationale mais quand même…», lui mis des rallonges« Ma chère Maria à ton avis, je mets des rallonges de la même couleur ou pas?», lui fit des soins de peau et de dos comme ce le doit toute les esthéticiennes. Puis elle la passa a l'électrolyse avant de lui faire le bikini (à la cire, moins dangereux) «Tu fais, je suis très heureuse que tu m'es laissé faire l'intégral. Tu es la première à qui je le fais depuis que j'ai fini le cours il y a un an (7)» continua Caroline toute heureuse sans voir l'air inquiet de l'agent. Puis ce fut l'épilation du visage avec le crayon et tous. Finalement, Caroline lui choisit des lentilles de couleur version amélioré du SHIELD « vraiment ingénieux ces petits trucs! Mais je disais quoi déjà? Ha! Ouais c'est ça! Comme je te disais, elle allait mettre le truc à électrode dans le lavabo encore branché! Tu te rends compte? Je continuerais à bavarder (c'est plutôt un monologue. Pensa Natasha) mais voilà, dit Caroline fière d'elle, J'ai fini mon chef d'œuvre tu peux te regarder!

À ces mots, Natasha pria le ciel avant de ce regardé dans le miroir pleine d'appréhension.

XoXoXo

1.j'ai trouvé le nom sur la couverture d'un livre de Patrick Senécal, j'ai choisie se nom car c'était celui d'un démon

2.d'œil a «résident evil»

3.d'œil a «escouade américaine : police du monde »

4.d'œil a «miss personnalité»

première phrase de Natasha est complètement préjugé, peut-être, non surement que vous trouvez que je mets trop d'emphase sur la surprise et la réticence de la veuve noir a joué miss Alaska parce que c'est une agente professionnel du SHIELD mais ce qui la met mal à l'aise c'est que le concours est retransmis un peu partout et que ces prochaines missions pourraient être compromise du genre : «Je m'appelle Natalie. Je suis conseillère familiale» « Menteuse je vous ai vu à la télé, vous êtes en science politique.» ou encore elle pourrait être reconnu « Hé! Je reconnais cette femme c'était ma secrétaire! Vite la presse!» ou alors « Patron venez voir c'est la veuve noir à la télé!»

6.début, je voulais faire l'esthéticienne avec un genre complètement étrange et puis j'ai pensé que mon amie d'enfance (esthéticienne) me tuerait si elle voyait ça. Ce qui est impossible car elle ne tripe pas Avengers, c'est possible ça? Peu importe le fait est que je me suis inspirer d'elle pour le personnage. Je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas son nom et qu'elle ne parle pas toujours autant par contre quelques anecdotes sont vrai.

7. les cours d'esthétique dure un an et demi comprenant les maquillages, les épilations, les examens de peau et les manucures/pédicures. Il existe des formations complémentaires comme celui d'électrolyse et pose d'ongle qui dure environ une session.

Je ne suis pas une experte des concours de beauté certain élément seront donc different de la réalité. Si vous êtes connaisseur m'écrire des informations pourraient s'avérer utile merci de votre compréhension.

S'il vous plaits, laissez un message, un commentaire, dites-moi se que vous en pensez, critiquez et si vous avez des idées dites moi s'il vous plait. merci!


	2. L'arrivée de Stark

Bonjour, beaucoup m'ont parlé de mes fautes d'orthographe alors j'ai décidé d'installer Antidote. Si vous trouvez qu'il y a encore trop de fautes, je chercherai un bêta. Merci pour vos conseils et reviews qui ont toujours été constructifs. J'ai décidé de séparer l'arrivée des personnages au concours, ce qui fait de tous petits chapitres. Alors je l'ai poste tous en même temps.

Bonne lecture et j'espère cette fois-ci avec moins de fautes.

Note : Certaines fautes sont faites exprès. Dans les films, tous les personnages ont leur propre manière de parler, Thor à un langage plus soutenu alors que Stark à un niveau de langage plus bas, plus grivois. Alors j'ai essayé de le reproduire.

XXXXXX

« Bonjour! » Cria presque une voix à côté de Stark

Celui-ci se retourna vers un homme à la quarantaine avancé, « Hé! » salua t' il sans grand enthousiaste et intérêt. Encore un admirateur!

L'homme prit la main de Stark et la serra d'un mouvement vite et ample : « Brian Lyod, je suis le présentateur de l'émission depuis au moins 15 ans. Vous… vous avez vu? »

— Ha! Heu pas vraiment non. J'ai beaucoup plus l'habitude de fréquenter les miss en vrai. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

— Bien sûr! Vous savez moi aussi! Même qu'avant d'animer, je passais tellement de temps avec les demoiselles qu'on m'a proposé ce poste et même maintenant…

Stark dévisagea l'homme devant lui : teint artificiel, début de calvitie et d'embonpoint et vêtu comme les vieilles vedettes oubliées : pantalon blanc qui arrive à la cheville, chaussette blanche et remontée, chemise ample style hawaïen et un pull sur les épaules les manches attacher dans le cou : « Mais vous essayez de m'impressionner? Ouais, je vous comprends. Si j'étais vous et que je me trouvais devant le plus fantastique des génies, milliardaires, playboys, philanthropes qui est en prime, un des meilleurs (pour ne pas dire le meilleur) des superhéros… »

« Stark cessé d'humilier le présentateur! » Dit le toujours gentil Capitaine América dans son oreillette ultra discrète signée Stark industrie.

— C'est vrai Stark, Captain à raison, ce présentateur est là depuis très longtemps et c'est un ami de Mélanie Harris. Il a surement des informations sur l'affaire. Si vous devenez son ami, on pourra lui faire cracher le morceau!, intervient l'archer.

— Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai dit à Stark d'arrêter! Se renfrogna le Captain

— Par contre, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, murmura Stark avant de reprendre plus haut, je plaisantais voyons.

Après avoir ri un coup : « Ha! Ha! Ha! Elle était bien bonne. » Stark réussit à fausser compagnie à l'animateur « Oui, c'est ça. On ira prendre une bière. Salut. » LE Ironman réussi à rejoindre Capitaine América et Thor qui étaient attablés sous une terrasse du complexe « miss América ».

— Ce n'est pas vrai! Il faut prévenir le SHIELD! Le grand-père patriotique et le Viking se sont transformés en men in black!

— je ne comprends pas la référence. Répondit le capitaine-men in black

Stark eut un sourire en coin avant de se tirer une chaise. Peut-être qu'ils ne comprenaient pas la référence, mais elle n'était pas volée. Thor et Capitaine portaient des complets simples identiques noirs avec une chemise blanche, des souliers propres cirés et une cravate noire rentrée dans le veston. Thor avait les cheveux ramenés en queue de cheval basse. Sur leur veston, un badge portant les noms de « Steve Rogers » et de « Thor Odison ». Pour les noms, le SHIELD ne s'était pas tué au travail. Le comble fut quand Tony remarqua que ses deux amis avaient mis sur la table des lunettes de soleil noir identique à celle de Will Smitt.

— Dis-moi, agent Barton, tu es un remake des men in black toi aussi? C'est pour ça que tu te caches?

— Ce sont les vêtements obligatoires, mon ami, répondit Thor

— Ça vous fait une belle jambe, se moqua le toujours gentil Stark

— Je connais cette expression! Bondit presque de joie Steve

— Vous pouvez parler Stark, vous avez vous-même des goûts particuliers question vêtement, fit remarquer l'agent Barton

— Ho! Barton! Si tu me vois, c'est que tu ne te trouves pas loin, chercha Stark avant de baisser les yeux sur son complet : un veston blanc-crème rayer noir, une chemise blanche avec une cravate rayer de plusieurs tons de vert, vert forêt, vert bleu, vert militaire, et avec un pantalon du même blanc-crème que le veston. (1) C'est une tenue splendide et peu de gens peuvent se vanter de si bien porter ces couleurs.

— Ouais, c'est ça. C'est comme le complet bleu pastel. Vous êtes LE milliardaire qui peut se vanter de bien porter des costumes grandeur adulte de collection d'enfants.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord agent Barton. Ma très grande plastique me permet de tout bien porter!

Comme l'archer ne répondait pas, Stark se retourna vers ses amis de tablée qui avaient repris leur diner. Après avoir commandé auprès du serveur « oui, Ironman c'est moi. Il n'y a que des sandwiches au tofu ici? Alors un hamburger végétarien. » Stark repris la conversation « Alors ce travail? Beaucoup de canons vous ont donné leurs numéros? »

Devant l'expression vide des deux autres hommes, il reprit : « Des filles. Beaucoup vous ont donné leur numéro de téléphone? »

— Thor a reçu un numéro d'une technicienne, mais les candidates ne sont pas encore arrivées. En ce moment, c'est plutôt les conseillers en image et leurs équipes arrivent. Pour l'instant, Thor et moi devons diriger les travailleurs à l'entrée du personnel. Quand les demoiselles vont arriver, nous devrons les accueillir ainsi que les aider au besoin. La grande porte, où toutes les candidates doivent passer est juste là, désigna Steve, mais, comme les miss ne doivent arriver que dans une demi-heure, on en profite pour manger. L'agent Barton, lui, supervise la conférence de presse.

— Manger? Cette horreur sans goût et caoutchouteuse n'est certainement pas de la nourriture. Même cet habituellement délicieux breuvage est insipide, maugréa Thor en désignant son café. (2)

Stark prie une bouchée de son hamburger : « Putain, ta raison Thor! C'est martyrisé ses papilles gustatives que de manger cette ' chose '. »

— pas si fort Stark, murmura Steve désignant de la tête le serveur un peu plus loin.

— Mais avoue Steve, revint à la charge le playboy

— C'est… C'est dégueulasse.

— Ha! Ha! Je le savais. La prochaine fois, on mangera à l'extérieur. Vous avez déjà mangé de la pieuvre? Pas moi, il y a un restau de pieuvre pas loin.

Xxxxxxxx

(1) Je me suis inspirai du costume des jumeaux lors de la course de canot dans le film « ce que fille veut ».

(2) Je n'attaque pas la nourriture biologique et végan. Je veux illustrée le manque de saveur des repas pour ceux qui se privent de manger par des régimes ou des diètes. Quand on se met à détruire l'aliment que l'on mange afin d'enlever des calories, l'aliment en question généralement perd de sa saveur et de ses nutriments. Je crois que les miss mangent sainement. Ça, c'est sûr. Elles évitent de manger de la mal bouffe, mais manger une salade verte tous les midis c'est sain pour la santé (jusqu'à un certain point), mais pas très équilibre et sans saveur.

Review s'il vous plait.


	3. La Pepper scène

Je n'avais jamais pris conscience que j'utilisais autant d'expression. Si vous ne comprenez pas certains mots ou phrases, dites-le-moi. Je mettrai une note en bas de page ou je changerai les mots problématiques.

PS. Tout au long de l'histoire, certaines fautes de prononciation seront voulues afin de donner aux personnages une attitude plus véridique.

PPPPPPPPP

Devant l'entrée du personnel, Banner se frictionnait les mains, mal à l'aise autour de lui, des gens allaient et venaient parlant fort et bousculant les autres. À quelques mètres de lui, quelques femmes discutaient.

« Oui, l'année dernière votre concurrente est arrivée en final, mais cette année la mienne remportera la victoire c'est assuré. »

« Ça m'étonnerait, j'ai vu les pratiques de votre participante. Elle passera surement le teste de maillot de bain, mais rien d'autre. »

« Je crois mesdames que vous oubliez que ces demoiselles vont devoir parler, ce qui vous garantit de perdre la compétition. Ma protégée est une étudiante de Yelle! »

« Comme celle de l'année passer qui s'est fait sortir au premier round? »

Banner se mit à faire les cent pas, regardant sa montre. Il salua une nouvelle fois d'un hochement de tête la femme chargée d'enregistrer les noms des arrivants. Celle-ci lui rendit son salut légèrement agacé par sa mobilité.

« Je crois que si tu passes une treizième fois devant elle, elle va appeler la sécurité. » Intervient la voix de l'agent Barton dans son oreille.

Ce qui manqua de le faire mourir de peur. Bruce ce dépêcha de ralentir les battements affolés de son cœur et avisant une chaise alla s'assoir.

« J'avais l'air suspect à tourner en rond? » murmura le docteur, il passait déjà pour un type louche inutile qu'on l'attende parler tout seul.

— Disons que si tu t'étais trouvé devant la maison Blanche, je t'aurais tiré dessus.

— Heureusement que le concours n'est pas à Washington DC alors.

— Ça aurait pu être un concept intéressent, la gagnante serait celle qu'Hulk aurait kidnappée et amenée en haut de l'Obélix. (1)

— Ne dites jamais ça à Stark! Il pourrait organiser quelque chose dans la même eau!

Banner devina un sourire sur le visage de son coéquipier espion : « Je crois que Stark va être mis au courant de toute façon, c'est Jarvis qui s'occupe des communications. »

— Tant pis, soupira-t-il, où êtes-vous? On va prendre un café? Enfin pour moi une tisane.

— Je ne peux pas, je suis à la conférence de presse, mais j'aimerais sincèrement! Ça me réveillerait, cette conférence est horriblement ennuyante.

— Consolez-vous en vous disant que vous pouvez toujours avoir un œil sur madame Harris.

— Si seulement! Elle n'est pas là. C'est sa secrétaire qui joue le porte-parole et c'est dommage que Natasha n'ait pas pu jouer son rôle de secrétaire. Au moins, ça aurait été plaisant à regarder! Heu… Ne lui dites pas ce que je viens de vous dire!

— Bien sûr que non, mais Stark et sa connexion…

— Ho! Je m'arrangerai pour ne pas qu'il l'apprenne.

Banner pouvait très bien imaginer l'air démonique de Barton en ce moment et espéra qu'il ne se trouvait pas trop près des caméras. Ça aurait horrifié les gamines qui écouteraient l'entrevue.

« Une minute! Si vous êtes à la conférence de presse comment pouvez-vous me voir? » s'étonna-t-il sortant Barton de ses fantasmes surement à en faire bave de jalousie Satan.

— Ho! La conférence est au quinzième étage de la tour principale, je vous vois ainsi que Stark (habillé comme un porteur d'alliance de 8 ans), capitaine América et Thor.

Banner préféra ne pas poser de questions ni sur la description des habits de Tony, ni sur la capacité de Barton à les reconnaitre du haut de quinze étages. Son attention fut portée sur la Cadillac noire qui arrivait.

Le chauffeur descendit et commença d'un air cérémonieux à ouvrir la porte côté passager. Avant même que le chauffeur finisse son élan, un talon aiguille noir signé Prada sortit de la porte entrouverte produisant un bruit sec. Une femme aux cheveux noirs coupés de manière sophistiquée un peu avant les épaules sortie de la voiture (2). D'un geste rapide et précis, elle sortit de son sac à main Prada assortie au talon, une paire de lunettes très couteuse Dolce and Gabbana. Elle marchait vite, sa robe Calvin Klein produisant un léger bruissement d'arrière elle. « Jérôme! S'écria-t-elle claquant des doigts à la manière d'une starlette exaspérée, Jérôme? »

Comprenant qu'elle s'adressait à lui, le conducteur ferma vite la portière toujours à moitié ouverte et couru pour la rejoindre. Forçant l'allure, il lui murmura : « Je m'appelle Paul, madame. »

— Chut! Coopérez s'il vous plait!, lui répondit la femme l'air suppliant, puis reprenant ses grands airs elle ajouta plus fort, Cherche Jérôme, où est mon assistant?

Voyant que celui-ci ne répondait pas elle reprit : « Mon assistant Jérôme, où est-il? Je ne vais quand même pas le chercher moi-même!

— C'est que je ne le vois pas. Si vous me disiez de quoi il a l'air…

— Voyons Jérôme, c'est à vous de le trouver. Je vous paye pour ça!, coupa la femme enterrant ses dernières paroles.

— Vous me payez pour quoi? Murmura le chauffeur perdu

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, le chauffeur remarqua un homme qui avançait vers eux.

— Ce ne serait pas lui votre assistant? Tenta-t-il

— Ha! oui!, elle se dirigea vers Banner les bras légèrement lever, bonjour monsieur l'assistant!

— Bonjour madame, vous avez fait bon voya…

Pepper s'était remis à marcher

— Ha! Ce fut éprouvant! Prague aussi d'ailleurs, mais bon, c'est le travail. Tu m'as eu ma suite 5 étoiles? Je ne dors que dans les 5 étoiles.

— J'ignore si la chambre est 5 étoiles, mais elle est belle.

— je ne veux pas qu'elle soit belle. Je veux un 5 étoiles!

— Je crois que le four Seasons est un 5 étoiles, intervenus le conducteur.

— J'espère pour lui! Souffla t'elle, mais… Jérôme mes bagages!

— tout de suite, madame.

— Dépêchez-vous!

Le regard droit devant elle, Banner sur les talons et le conducteur les bras chargés de paquets derrière, elle continua sa marche effrénée. Les gens s'écartaient pour la laisser passer. Arrivé devant la registraire (3), Pepper la snoba complètement et son chemin.

— Excusez-moi. Excusez-moi!

— Oui, répondit Pepper la voix si froide que Banner fut surpris que la pauvre registraire ne se soit pas transformée en glace.

La femme surprise se dandina sur sa chaise mal à l'aise avant de répondre d'une petite voix : «vous devez vous enregistrer.»

— Comment? Vous murmurez. Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, assistant?

— La dame veut savoir votre nom pour le barrer de la liste des personnes non arrivée.

Pepper enleva très lentement ses lunettes de soleil et dit tout doucement comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

— Je m'appelle Holly Holiday, (4) je suis, directrice artistique chez Ford Management (5) ainsi que la consultante en image de Miss Alaska. Noté?

Comme la femme ne répondait pas, elle reprit : «Noté?»

— Oui madame.

— Bien. Assistant ma chambre!

— Tout de suite madame!, reprit Bruce.

Dans les oreilles de Banner un sifflement se fit entendre. Ils quittèrent l'entrée devant le regard de toutes les personnes présentes et silencieuses. Ne sachent pas si le conducteur était un agent du SHIELD ou non, le scientifique préféra parler des avantages de l'hôtel ainsi que des services à leurs dispositions.

— Ainsi, nous logeons tous au même hôtel?

— Oui madame, c'est plus sécuritaire comme ça. Le Four Seasons appuie le concours en offrant à moindre prix ses chambres. Il y a une aile complète qui accueille le concours.

— Donc, des inconnus peuvent s'amuser à cogner aux portes des participantes.

— Non. Comme vous le voyez, les gardes de sécurité sont postés devant toutes les entrées, ascenseurs et escaliers. Le personnel de l'hôtel est contrôlé trois fois avant de pouvoir monté sur les étages. .

Comme Pepper ne répondait pas, il continua: « Comme vous avez dû le constater, madame Harris a créé un périmètre de sécurité autour du concours pour pallier une nouvelle attaque comme celle d'il y a quelques années (6). Ce périmètre compte la villa de madame Harris, quelques restaurants et cafés, la scène principale extérieure, le studio de danse, les scènes annexes, une salle de sport, quelques magasins de produits esthétiques et une échoppe de couture. Le périmètre coupe le Four Seasons en deux. L'aile qui accueille le concours est séparée des autres avec des portes gardées comme je l'ai déjà dit. À l'intérieur du Four Seasons, se trouve la salle de presse au quinzième étage. Au deuxième étage, il y a la salle de conférence et celle pour les séances photo.

— Que pour les premières, car d'autres seront prises au cours du concours comme devant la piscine ou devant la foule.

— Tout à fait madame, les techniciens ont installé à chaque étage un confessionnal pour que l'émission soit centrée sur les vraies émotions du concours.

— Ou plutôt pour voir de belles filles s'entrent tué.

— Comme vous dites madame, les concurrentes sont jumelées par deux dans les extra-spacieuses (7) chambres de luxe au 37e étage. Les conseillers en image sont logés dans des suites un étage plus haut, au 38e étage, leur équipe sont logé dans de petites chambres plus basses, au 36e étage ainsi que les gardiens de sécurité qui, excepter ceux qui habite aux alentours à l'instar des techniciens, sont logé sur toutes les étages. Leurs chambres sont indiquées au cas où il y aurait un problème. Finalement, madame Harris possède la villa au 39e étage et les autres invités de marque et l'animateur sont logés dans les autres villas de cet étage.

— Pour résumer?

— En tout, pour les 52 candidates, il y a 26 chambres qui les accueillent au 37e étage. Dix chambres environ de ce même étage sont pour les agents de sécurité. 50 chambres sont pour les directeurs artistiques, conseiller en image ou managers au 38e étage, encore une dizaine de chambres pour des gardiens de sécurité. Les 8 juges ainsi que l'animateur Brian Lyod et madame Harris logent 10 des 11 villas. La dernière servant de Q.G. pour la sécurité. Madame la 1398 est votre suite juste là!

Ils rentrèrent dans une somptueuse suite avec vue sur le strip. La conseillère en image enleva de nouveau ses lunettes soleils comme si c'était un geste pénible et traversa en quelques longues enjamber la suite avant de se tourné vers son assistant : «J'avais demandé une suite. »

— Mais madame…

— Vous tenez à perdre votre travail?

Par solidarité, le conducteur déposa les valises au sol et ouvrit un peu plus les volets de séparation de la pièce : «Voyez, c'est une suite. »

Pepper alias Holly Holliday tourna à peine la tête vers le chauffeur et cracha: «Aurevoir Jérôme.»

Le conducteur sorti non sans avoir lancé un regard solidaire à Bruce et de secouer la tête l'air de dire "désoler mec, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Je suis tout avec toi ». Celui-ci toucher par la solidarité du conducteur lui rendu son salut. Quand ils furent sûrs que le conducteur était loin, Pepper s'effondra sur son lit : «ouf! »

— Belle prestation, lui sourit Banner, tu les as tous estomaqués.

— Merci, elle lui sourit en retour, j'étais si nerveuse!

— Ça n'a pas paru. Quand vous m'avez dit vouloir jouer la dirigeante 'garce' j'avais beaucoup de mal à me l'imaginer, mais bravo vous étiez…

— Sexy? Cinglante? Arrogante? Outrageusement superbe? Demanda une voix sortie de nulle part.

— J'allais dire excellente dans votre rôle, mais cinglante est un bon qualitatif, merci Barton.

— Ho! Vous m'avez vue? Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir salué. J'ai dû vous rater, où étiez-vous?

— C'est pas grave. J'étais et je suis toujours au quinzième étage. Ça m'a permis de bien voir votre entrée à la femme fatale.

— Au quinzième, mais comm, Pepper s'interrompit en voyant Bruce lui faire de grands signes de tête, Femme fatale vous avez trouvé? Je vous remercie, c'est très flatteur. Je l'avoue, je me suis inspirée de Tony.

— C'est vrai que Stark adore les entrées théâtrales! Commenta Bruce

— Et la vôtre c'était du grand art.

— Merci, mais quelle chance que Tony n'ai rien vu! J'en aurais entendu pendant des années, imitant le milliardaire Pepper repris, je savais que tu m'admirais, comme tout le monde en fait, mais au point de m'imiter…

— Comme vous l'imitez bien, s'esclaffa Bruce

Soudain, un bruit semblable à une alarme retentit, Bruce souleva la manche de son poignet droit et regarda sa montre. Pepper se figea

— Hulk? Dit-elle d'une petite voix anxieuse

— Non, non, rassurez-vous, souri doucement Banner, J'ai mis une alarme pour m'informer de l'arrivée des participantes.

— Alors, il faudrait aller voir notre participante, déclara Pepper à nouveau Holly Holliday en tournant les talons.

Banner la suivit docilement un petit sourire aux lèvres.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

(1) Le Washington Monument

(2) Je me suis inspirée de cette image pour créer le look de Pepper. Vous pouvez la voir en noir très foncé? .fr/0var/0gal/0storage/images/media/images/photos_lifestyle/photos_beaute/astuces_de_stars/gwyneth_paltrow/gwyneth_paltrow/641153-1-fre-FR/gwyneth_paltrow_

Enlevé les zéros.

(3) Registraire est un mot québécois pour dire « personne qui s'occupe des inscriptions et des dossiers des étudiants ».

(4) Pepper est PDG de la Stark industrie, elle doit donc avoir un faux non pour passer incognito. Holly Holliday est le nom que Gwyneth Paltrow (l'actrice qui joue Pepper) a dans Glee. Je me suis dit que ce serait un nom facile à se rappeler. C'est aussi après l'avoir vu jouer ce rôle que je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant de faire participer Pepper à l'histoire.

(5) Agence de mannequinat.

(6) Nouveau clin d'œil à Miss personnalité

(7) Les chambres du Four Seasons sont décrites ainsi sur leur site officiel


	4. L'entrée de Miss Natasha

Toutes les phrases en italique sont des pensées

NNNNNNN

Natasha eut à peine le temps de poser les deux pieds par terre que déjà elle était attaquée par une dizaine de femmes-banderole prête à l'étrangler avec celle-ci. Elle jura dans sa tête, les miss ne jurent pas tout haut ou simplement pas, maudissant de ne pas avoir d'armes sur elle, il parait que les miss sont contre la violence. Cependant, elle se promit d'harponner Stark et de lui demander des armes discrètes au cas où. S'il avait le malheur de refuser, elle l'étriperait avec sa banderole « Miss Alaska ». Après tout, quand on est à Rome, on fait comme les Romains. Natasha aperçut une adorable petite brunette lui souriant et faisant mine d'approcher d'elle. Arriver à sa hauteur, la jeune femme lui fit un autre sourire à la présidente de classe : « Salut, je suis Margaret Gorman (1), mais mon surnom c'est Maggie. Je suis contente de te rencontrer! »

— C'est réciproque! Lui sourit Natasha dans son mode espionne du SHIELD

Elles passèrent devant un groupe de miss et elle constata, comme elle se l'imaginait, que le groupe était constitué de très jolie Barbie et aussi de quelques Bratzs (2), jolies, mais tête enflée (3). Comme Natasha ne s'empressait pas de lui dire son nom Maggie poursuivie :

« Tu as déjà fait des concours de beauté avant? »

— Bien sûr! Sinon je ne serais pas là! S'empressa de dire Natasha en fronçant les sourcils et tentant de paraitre le plus vexée que possible_. » Non, pas déjà démasqué pas par une pollypacket_ criait une voix dans sa tête.

— Ho!, se dépêcha d'ajouter Maggie, je ne voulais pas insinuer que… enfin, tu comprends que je me suis mal exprimée. Je voulais plutôt savoir si tu avais déjà fait d'autres concours dans le même genre. Par exemple, quand j'étais jeune, ma tante m'inscrivait à tous les concours de beauté pour enfant.

_Ouf!_

— En fait, je te posais la question, car tu semblais un peu perdu tout à l'heure.

— Ho! C'est parce que je n'avais pas mes lunettes fumées. Le soleil est fort et… commença mielleusement l'espionne avant d'être coupé par la petite Miss.

— Na Na! On ne la fait pas à moi! Tu es nerveuse, anxieuse et dépassée par les évènements! Je comprends parfaitement. Tu sais, moi aussi je me demande si je mérite d'être ici mes dauphines étaient toutes magnifiques. Représenter son état c'est énormément de pression.

Natasha eut presque envie de prendre dans ses bras la jeune femme qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Calquant son expression sur la sienne elle lui répondit : « Wow! Tu comprends tellement bien ce que je ressens.»

Sa visa vie décida que c'était à elle d'être la femme forte des deux et releva la tête faisant onduler ses bouclettes brunes sur son dos avant de prendre Natasha dans ses bras. Lui tapotant doucement le dos : «Allons ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es magnifique et gentille, et ce, bien plus que là plus par des filles ici. Je suis sûre que tu iras loin!»

— Maggie!

Appela une dame d'une petite cinquantaine

— Oui ma tante j'arrive! On se revoit au souper de bienvenue!

Natasha n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la petite Miss Maggie avait traversé l'aire de débarquement avec ces bagages et enlaçais la dame qui l'avait appelée. Elle observa sa nouvelle "amie" trainer temps bien que mal son gros sac militaire rose saumon avant de rougir devant Capitaine América venu le lui prendre, lui proposant son aide comme juste un gentleman peu le faire.

Elle prit des notes mentales :

_Nom : Margaret Gorman dit Maggie_

_Intérêt : allié potentiel_

_Avantage : connais bien les concours de beauté et cour vite. _

_Faiblesse : Capitaine América._

_Fin de l'analyse._

Elle remarqua plus loin Thor revenir de l'intérieure de l'hôtel et lui adresser un léger signe de tête avant d'être réquisitionné par une femme blonde d'une vingtaine d'années qui selon sa banderole n'était nul autre que Miss Montana. En continuant son inspection, elle remarqua d'autres bodyguards jouer les grooves, des miss être accueillies par ce qui devait être leurs "alliés" durant la compétions, d'autre encore, discuter de manière forte civiliser, malgré leur langage corporel projetant tout le contraire. Encore plus loin, entre les têtes presque hystériques d'un attroupement assez conséquent, elle crut apercevoir Stark. Aucune trace de Pepper, Barton ou Banner. Elle aperçut du mouvement sur sa droite et fit volte-face pour rencontrer un visage connu.

"Ha! La voilà LA gagnante de cette année! MA chère Miss Alaska!" Clama une arrogante Pepper Potts aux cheveux noir corbeau agitant les bras devant elle.

— Bonjour!, sourit Natasha amusée, Je suis heureuse de vous voir.

— Et moi donc! Venez ma chérie! Ne restons pas sous le soleil trop fort qui risquerait de vous abimer.

— Abimer? Vous y allez plutôt fort non?

— Pas du tout. Le soleil vieillit la peau, bronze de manière inégale et il donne aux femmes caucasiennes un air faussement basané qui donne un air échoué à la "Snookie". (4) En gros, le soleil est une calamité et si la beauté avait eu son mot à dire jamais le soleil n'aurait brillé. Ou donné des UVA et UVB ou encore pire le cancer de la peau. Avez - vous pensé à ce qu'il arriverait si vous commenciez à "plumer" durant le concours?

Toutes les femmes qui entendirent ce qu'elle racontait regardèrent machinalement leurs peaux. Sans s'en soucier, sa conseillèrent en image l'amena sous le Hall.

— Quoique tu pourrais bien t'abimer un peu. Question de laisser à toutes tes concurrentes ne serait-ce que l'espoir de gagner...

— Madame, si vous continuez à parler aussi fort et aussi crument vous risquez de vous faire des ennemis ou assassinez durant votre sommeil. Peut-être devriez-vous parler moins fort ou encore être plus nuancée.

— Hum! Voilà une idée qui pourrait être acceptable. Je vous remercie de vous soucier de ma vie assistant. J'y penserai après tout, je sais mentir.

Pepper fit volte-face pour regarder de nouveau Natasha sans voir l'air faussement désespérer de Banner.

— Bon ma chérie, laissez-moi vous regarder.

Pepper recula de quelques pas pour bien la contempler et Natasha fit son possible pour ne pas gigoter comme une gamine de six ans. Elle avait les cheveux à mi -dos, d'un éblouissant blond platine avec quelques mèches couleur sable qui lui donnait une teinte plus dorée et chic que blond peroxydé (à son grand soulagement). On lui avait coupé les cheveux en un dégradé assez longs et évasifs. Avant de les bouclés aux extrémités de manière lâche avec un fer plat. Ses sourcils étaient d'un châtain légèrement foncé. Tous les masques que lui avait faits Caroline, lui avaient donné une peau éclatante, veloutée et irradiant la douceur. Elle avait presque l'air d'avoir perdu cinq ans. Grâce aux lentilles du SHIELD, ses yeux paressait bleu céruléen et gris selon la lumière. Leurs couleurs étaient juste un peu plus profondes que ses propres iris et elle ne ressentait aucun inconfort à les porter. Elle était maquillée de manière très pure, un léger blush sur les joues, une ligne de crayon juste au-dessus des paupières et un rouge à lèvre corail-rose. Toute sa garde-robe avait été remplie de robe pour toute occasion et elle en portait une blanche, élancée avec de petites manches et se finissant aux genoux en dessous de sa banderole "Miss Alaska" avec des souliers à talon rouge et une chainette en argent autour de la cheville droite. Le tout donnait un bon résultat, mais ça n'avait pas empêché Natasha d'avoir des envies de meurtre en se voyant. Elle avait l'air d'une princesse de Disney! (5)

Pepper lui sourit : "Tu es exquise! Cette coupe de cheveux te va à ravir. Elle oscille entre le style des vedettes d'antan et une frange plus moderne."

— Merci

— Une vraie Marilyn Monroe!, insista Captain arrivant vers elle

— Merci, répéta Natasha loin d'être aussi convaincue qu'eux

Une alarme retentie et les trois amis se tournèrent vers Bruce dont la montre sonnait. Instinctivement, ils se placèrent en position de défense. La main de Natasha partie rencontrer que le bas de sa robe quand elle chercha à prendre son 9 mm.

_Fichu combat anti -violence! Je pourrais toujours utiliser mes talons hauts…_

Tant au Capitaine, il ne pensa même pas à prendre le teaser qui se trouvait sous sa veste, il empoigna Pepper d'une main forte pour la cacher derrière lui. Pepper, elle, ne lutta pas contre la poigne de fer du Capitaine et préféra regarder la suite des évènements en sautillant pour voir par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier.

— Tout va bien, les calma le docteur les mains dans les airs pendant que Rogers et Romanof cherchaient du regard des armes qui leurs manquait cruellement, C'est l'alarme pour dire que le souper de bienvenu va commencer.

Ils se détendirent et firent mine de partirent dans la direction de la soirée. Quoique rassurés par le docteur Banner de ne pas avoir comme invité spécial un monstre gamma tout vert et généralement pas très amical, Natasha et Steve continuèrent à lancer des regards circonspects tout autour d'eux. Pepper vérifia alentour combien avaient vu la scène et fut rassurée qu'il n'y est eu que quelques spectateurs. Elle éplucha son imagination afin de trouver une raison pour c'être réfugié derrière le capitaine.

_Voyons voir, nous nous sommes éloignés de Banner, car il allait être malade. _Elle eut une petite grimace. _Le hic c'est que ça n'explique pas pourquoi Natasha a enlevé l'un de ses souliers. On s'est éloigné, car il avait pété? Non. Car il y avait une abeille?_

NNNNNNN

(1) pour ceux que ça intéresse, Margaret Gorman est la toute première lauréate du concours en 1921

(2) les poupées et non le film.

(3) mon correcteur me dit que « tête enflée» est une expression purement québécoise ce qui n'étonne mais juste au cas, tête enflée veut dire quelqu'un de très narcissique qui se vante tout le temps. Qu'il a la grosse tête quoi.

(4) référence à Jersey Shore

(5)Je me suis inspirée de ces images pour créer le look de Natasha

stylefrizz 200712/ scarlett-johansson-dream-in-blonde-loreal-2008/ et stylenews. peoplestylewatch 2011/10/14/scarlett-johansson-dolce-and-gabbana- ads/

Vous n'avez qu'à enlever les espaces.


End file.
